The embodiments herein relate generally to machines that can assist a user in performing physical exercise.
A sit-up is an abdominal strength training exercise commonly performed with the aim of strengthening the hip flexors and abdominal muscles. It has overlap with crunch.
The sit-up begins with lying with the back on the floor, typically with the arms across the chest or hands behind the head and the knees bent in an attempt to reduce stress on one's back muscles and spine, and then elevating both the upper and lower vertebrae from the floor until everything superior to the buttocks is not touching the ground.
Prior to the disclosed invention, performing the sit-up worked a limited amount of one's core muscles—the hip flexors and the abdominal muscles as indicated above. The present invention solves this problem by allowing a user to complete a “stand-up sit up” which provides additional core muscle exercise.